Magical Imprint
by eyechange
Summary: When Seth finally manages to get away from the Reserve for some space after the death of his father he meets an angel. "I can assure you that you are safe from any random hugs for now." "I'm sorry, I'm not listening... But in my defense its your fault for having so many abs." (Next Gen and Twilight Crossover) Adopted from JustAnotherPotterFan1999.
1. Chapter One - The Angel

**Chapter One - The Angel**

Seth sighed sadly whilst he plopped himself onto a town bench. If his mother knew that he went out of the reserve he'd be fried. Whilst Sam, meanwhile, would come up with some crap about how he was _endangering the tribe_ in some stupid way.

But the truth is Seth Clearwater just needed to get away from it all. From the funeral planning, from everyone. His mother tried to hide her feelings by busying herself while Leah just snapped at everyone like always. He, on the other hand just seemed to bottle up all his emotions. Seth didn't know exactly how to feel, sad would obviously be the main contender but... he was confused. His frickin' dad just died! He would never see his father again!

Suddenly the reality of the situation hit Seth like a ton of bricks, and a small handful of tears trickled down his face. Why did his dad have to die? Why did he have to leave? The sad thing was, Seth still expected to see his father in the mornings, sitting at the breakfast table with a newspaper, tutting at the latest news like he usually did. He struggled to stifle a sob, as he thought about his father.

How his eyes always shone whenever he looked at his wife, or how he would do anything to protect his friends and family. He ignored it when he felt someone sitting beside him. All he wanted was to be left alone.

"Here." A soft voice whispered into his ear as a tissue was handed to him. He furrowed his eyebrows angrily whilst he looked up at the annoying intruder.

He stopped breathing when he saw a girl with beauty that only a licensed angel could hold. She had soft waves of dazzlingly fiery crimson hair, with bright emerald eyes that defined innocence and kindness. Cheeks, dyed softly with a tint of pink; and a generous dusting of freckles around the middle of her face.

Suddenly, Seth saw scenes flashing through his mind like train compartments; the angel kissing him on the cheek, the angel meeting his family, him proposing to the angel, their wedding, their first child. Seth's head snapped up in shock. Oh crap! It couldn't be- could it? Impossible! He was only seventeen!

"T-Thank you... My name's Seth." He said nervously. Seth had never actually been interested in girls- even at his age. Until now that is. What do you say to the girl that you are going to spend the rest of your life with?

It was really weird whilst on one hand Seth was devastated over the loss of his father; he was happy- like something inside him just couldn't stop smiling over the presence of his imprint. The grief and misery was painful, but this girl just made him lose all his unhappiness.

"Hello Seth. I'm Lily, Lily Potter." Ah. A beautiful name for an angel he thought as she spoke to him brightly and held out her hand. Even Seth didn't know where it came from but he randomly hugged Lily without thinking. Great...

"Sorry about that. I don't know what came over me." He apologized. Seth really wouldn't be surprised if she walked away now.

"It's all right. Though a warning would be nice next time." She teased whilst the boy next to her blushed.

Lily was confused, she only wanted to comfort the miserable looking boy then leave but... there was just something about the handsome teenager that intrigued her. Probably because he wasn't wearing a shirt in the middle of November.

"I agree. I can assure you that you are safe from any random hugs for know." Seth played along coolly but his heart immediately started falling when he saw that Lily wasn't paying attention.

"I'm sorry, I'm not listening." She admitted honestly. "But in my defense it is your fault for having so many abs." Seth beamed proudly.

"Oh you flatter me! Besides I can't help the fact that I'm just so damn hot!" Seth joked. But Lily's eyes were still trying to figure out how many abs he had.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Here have this; otherwise I'm afraid that I will never listen to you at all." Lily hissed in mock anger whilst she took off her coat and thrust it at her newly made companion. Seth looked at the coat with mild disdain.

"But it's a _girl's _coat." He whined childishly.

"Do you even own any proper clothes?" She asked curiously. Meanwhile Seth was smirking; he didn't think that any dudes at the reserve actually owned a shirt. But then he supposed that they'd have at least one for special occasion... like a funeral. He subconsciously grimaced.

"Oh lord! Are you all right Seth? You look as white as a sheet!" Lily cried. She quickly put her hand to his forehead. She supposed that wandering around half naked at the beginning of winter could not do anyone's immune system any good.

The angel's hand to his forehead; that's all it took for half of Seth brain to go into a trance. Lily shuffled away from him to get a better look at his face for symptoms of anything, causing Seth to topple motor skills suddenly vanished. What was happening to him?

"Seth. Seth! Look at me! What's going on? Are you alright?" Lily half shrieked with panic. Seth painfully forced his eyes to nudge half a millimeter towards Lily.

"Can I do anything? Do you have any drugs? Are you having some sort of seizure? Would you like some water?" Lily babbled. Seth needed to get to Sam. He'd know what the hell was going on, he always does. And Billy always has some sort of ancient herbal remedy up his sleeves.

"H-home." He choked out forcefully.

"Okay... Where would that be?" Seth could tell that Lily wanted to help, but he really couldn't give her enough to go on, even his brain was shutting down slowly.

"S-South until you get to a reserve." He spluttered dryly, apparently seven words were too much for his body to handle and he started coughing uncontrollably.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, I've recently adopted this story off of another user called 'JustAnotherPotterFan1999', the first few chapters will basically be the same with maybe some minor changes.. Credit goes completely to JAPF1999, I'm just glad I was allowed to adopt this story. Any suggestions then please review! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter Two - Help

**Chapter Two - Help**

'Yep... this is totally normal.' Lily thought. 'Meet cute bloke, few minutes later said cute bloke faints mysteriously. Day in the life of Lily Potter. What to do, what to do… PING! Brainwave!'

Lily quickly grabbed Seth's wrist but instantly dropped it after realizing how unnaturally warm it was, but thankfully she eventually came to her senses and picked it back up; after sighing in relief when finding a strong pulse she started to rummage through her bag in search of her new mobile phone.

Just when she was about to call the muggle healers Lily heard a faint voice shouting.

"Seth! Seth! Seth Clearwater where are you? You come here right now dammit!"

Lily could almost cry with happiness.

"O-Over here! Hello! He's here!" She knew she sounded stupid and she knew she was getting odd looks, but what exactly could one do in these situations?

"Seth?" This time Lily could find the source of the panicking voice but she almost wished she hadn't. A woman with straight black hair and coal black eyes was searching frantically through the crowds- but what stunned her most was the fact that she had horrible scars trailing down the side of her face. Almost like a wild animal tried to claw her eyes out. Lily shuddered just thinking about it.

"Over here!" Lily screamed in reply, her British accent attracting a few curious looks. 'Oh honestly! Get a life!'She thought with mild annoyance.

The woman instantly ran over after spotting Seth's pitch-black hair.

"I-is he alright?" She panted desperately.

"Well, I don't think so… He just collapsed!" Lily screamed in reply. She wasn't exactly the sort to stay calm in these types of situations.

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, he just suddenly went pale, then I checked his temperature he kinda just collapsed… Is there anything I can do?"

The strange woman looked really worried for a second before putting up a strong face.

"No, its alright. Thanks for your help. I think I'll take him home and see what happens." She said confidently. Lily nodded and was about to walk away when she abruptly turned around.

"And where would home be exactly?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Urm, the reserve. Why?" the lady raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Well, I couldn't ruddy well just leave you with him just because you know his name, now could I?" This made the woman chuckle softly despite the situation.

"Yeah, thanks for that I guess… Anyway, bye then."

"Sure, bye…" Lily began to walk away when suddenly Seth's unconscious form began to mumble loud enough for anyone to hear.

"Lil-y… angel…imprint…"

Emily quickly looked up at the red head, before she could walk out of Seth's life.

"I think you should come with us."


	3. Chapter Three - Awkward

**Chapter Three - Awkward**

_Lily's P.O.V:_

To say the car ride was awkward would be a correct statement. Not your average silent awkward either, god no. You know the type of awkwardness when the complete and utter stranger driving a car next to you in a foreign country asks you everything about your life and what type of boyfriend you would prefer, and you really want to jump out of the car even though its going at 85 miles per hour but you can't because that would just be plain suspicious, so you just have to sit in the car and answer a bunch of questions being fired at you like bullets? Well it was exactly that kind of awkward. The only good that had come out of the journey was when Emily and I exchanged names.

"Oh look. We're here!" As soon as the words came out of Emily's mouth I shot out of the car and slammed the door shut. Luckily enough the car had stopped. I dreaded to think of the embarrassment I would have had to endure otherwise.

"Okay, so lets get Seth out of the car, shall we?" I asked nervously, last time when we tried to drag him in the car we totally failed and only when I cast a quick Wingardium Leviosa spell when I was sure no one was looking did we manage it. And I wasn't really keen on using my magic on muggles again. There were absolutely terrible consequences when a certain amount of spells were cast on them.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll just get the boys." And with that she started whistling a loud, high pitched whistle. Nothing happened for a few seconds and the whistle really started to annoy me, until I heard the thumping of feet on the dusty ground and a fairly small group of young men and a woman. The woman immediately ran towards Emily.

"Did you find him? Where was he? Is he all right? Please Emily you have to tell me!" She screamed hysterically.

"Calm down Leah! Yes he's fine! He's in the back." Emily replied much more calmly than our first encounter.

"CALM DOWN?! YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?! YOU HAVE NO –" Leah started to screech but I quickly interrupted her.

"Hey, how about we get him out of the car and let him rest?" I tried my best to diffuse the situation; I was determined not to allow myself to stand through any more awkwardness today. Leah suddenly looked at me as if finally realising I was there.

"And who are you? What are you doing here? What makes you think you have any business here?" She started firing off at me.

"Well… I….. Urm-" Honestly I really didn't know why I was here.

"I brought her here actually. She was the one that found Seth." Emily courageously dived in for the rescue. Whilst this was going on neither of us noticed that one by one the rest of the group began to tremble and thick beads of sweat slowly ran down their tanned skin.

"Well, I think I should be going anyway. Got a flight to catch and all." I mumbled as I turned back.

"Wait? What!? You can't leave! Seth needs you!" Emily called after me.

"Look, I'm sorry but I'm pretty sure he's fine. Now goodbye." I said sternly, annoyed at this whole situation mostly. I am a natural and self-confessed pushover. But there's only so much screaming, drama and awkwardness a girl can take. Slowly walking into the thick woods where I would be securely hidden I noticed a dreadful feeling tugging at my stomach more and more with each step I took away from the odd group. Deciding it was just my dread at having to go through the sickening process of apparition I gulped and prepared for the horrible sensation. If I had waited just a few seconds I would've heard Emily's screams as she turned around and slowly realized that her husband and her friends including her cousin had all fainted.


	4. Chapter Four - England?

**Chapter Four - England?**

_Seth's P.O.V:_

"And you're sure he was the first to faint?" I heard someone close to me speak. I quickly matched the voice to Billy Black, tribe elder.

"Look, are you sure we shouldn't call Dr. Carlisle? I mean he does have years worth of qualifications and he knows the secret." Emily said hesitantly but I could hear her recoil as Billy ignored her.

"Yes, I think so at least. The rest of the pack fainted only when I brought him here with… Lily." She carried on speaking softly, her words a faint whisper towards the end of her sentence.

I subconsciously opened my eyes at the mention of my imprint and immediately the memories flew back into my mind.

"Where is she? Where's Lily?" I gasped and looked around and Emily ran to my side.

"Seth! Shh, calm down. You need rest." She said and looked at me with a slightly guilty expression. Why? What had happened? What weren't they telling me?

"Tell me where Lily is." I growled and Billy automatically dragged Emily away from me.

"Seth. Calm down."

"No! Tell me where she is!" I growled once again and Emily looked straight into my eyes.

"She's gone." She simply stated. Gone? Gone where? Was she safe? Or was she in danger? Seeing the confusion in my eyes Emily spoke once more.

"To England I think. She said she had a flight to catch and left when you were still unconscious." With a vicious growl I tore my duvet off me and ran to the forest.

_Lily's P.O.V:_

After picking up my packed bags I apparated to my flat in England. I felt confused.. There was something different about Seth. When she saw him her entire world came to a stand still. She tried to reason herself into believing it was just some silly crush. As her day went on though she felt pain and longing to see him again. She paced, unsure what to do. She decided to finish what she came home for anyway. She grabbed some parchment and a quill and wrote to her mother and father, she explained she was back from America but only temporarily. She told them how much she did miss being at Hogwarts but felt so free now she has graduated. She sent the letter with her owl, Ruffles. She then got up and decided to take a shower.

_Seth's P.O.V:_

I had just about crossed the border from Ohio to Indiana when I felt an annoying presence in my mind.

"_Seth! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" _The voice of my older sister Leah screeched.

See, usually, when normal people feel a presence in their minds it's because it's their conscience talking or something. But not when you're a were-wolf like me. No. With me, when you feel a presence in your mind it's because you actually have a presence in your mind. At first I thought it was cool, but now I think it's god damn annoying.

"_Hey! What's your problem?"_ Leah snapped a hint of hurt lining her tone.

"_My problem?"_ I was too angry to continue running. _"My problem is that my imprint is gone. I don't know where she is. I don't if she's safe. Heck, I don't even know if she's alive." _I thought bitterly, my wolf form growling viciously.

"_What?! You imprinted on someone? Who?" _She asked with surprise.

"_A girl… Lily Potter her name was. And now I've lost her." _My wolf form sighed miserably.

"_I can't believe you imprinted! You're so young. Too young for any of this bullshit." _I could just about sense a flash of betrayal penetrating from her tone when she mentioned that I had imprinted but it went as quickly as it came.

"_Leah, I understand that you love me- and I love you. But you know you can't hide me away._"

"_Yeah, I've come to realize that. Look, why don't you just come back home?" _Leah asked hopefully.

"_I just need some time.. I'm going to go to England and look for her._"

"_Oh for god's sake Seth! Why don't you just stop acting like a petulant child and see what you can do from home? You don't have to go.. I highly doubt she was here for the tourist attractions, you could ask around if anyone knew why she was here?"_

"_I'm sorry sis.. I have to do this, I have to find her. I love you sis, keep in touch."_

"_I love you too bro, and fine.. okay good luck."_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is slightly different! Yay or nay? Credit still mostly to JAPF1999!**


	5. Chapter Five - Room 47

**Chapter Five - Room 47**

_Lily's P.O.V:_

I woke slowly. My head was spinning and I was confused. I felt ill. I tried to remember what could possibly have happened to make me ill, I didn't have a cold or anything. Mmm.. I got up and dressed, I wore dark skinny jeans and a tank top with a hoodie considering it was November. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and applied a little mascara just in case someone visited later.

I walked to the kitchen, got some bread out and made toast with some Raspberry jam. It was really good but my head was still aching. I walked over to one of my bags and pulled out a vial of lilac coloured potion, with letters marked on the side, 'Pain Relief'. I took it alongside a glass of water and waited for the pain to dull.

_Seth's P.O.V:_

I could remember her scent. I hung onto it with every fiber of my being. Now, she was the reason for my existence, she was my reason to keep breathing.

By now I had reached the sea. I didn't like water that much so I looked for the nearest plane and booked a seat to London. I knew couldn't phase on board so I hoped when I got off I could find somewhere without people to track her scent. The plane ride took ages and I was bored out of my mind. The only reason I kept sane was the thought of seeing her again... seeing her soon. Once the plane finally landed I took off in look for a forest.

After walking out of the city slightly I saw a deserted area of greenery. I cautiously walked over and stripped before phasing. I could smell her. So close I thought she might be behind me. My heart leaped! She was here! My angel! I had to find her fast. The irritating headache I had since waking up was dimming.

I changed back to human form and re-dressed. I could still smell her.. Maybe it was an imprint thing.. I made a mental note to ask Sam when I get back. I followed her enchanting smell all the way across London. I stopped when reaching a huge block of flats. I knew I could probably locate which she was in if I had enough time. Instead I headed to the receptionist and asked politely if she knew which room a 'Lily Potter' was staying in. I was told she booked into Room 47, Floor 6. I moved towards an elevator and pressed the '6' button and waited. When it came it was empty so I stepped inside and felt the movement. Once the doors re-opened I saw a hall with green patterned carpet leading down it, cream walls and a row of identical doors leading down the side of the walls. I looked at the nearest door and saw it said '30' on it. My heart went into double speed and I tried to keep myself from bursting into a run as I searched the hall for 47.

I reached the door and froze. What was I supposed to say? 'Hey you, come with me to my house, we're going to be married and end up together!', yeah right. I also still didn't know why I reacted the way I did and fainted. I tenderly knocked on the door before I could change my mind.

It swung open moments later to reveal my gorgeous angel stood there. She wore stunning jeans with a deep red colored jacket. She had thrown her hair up but it still looked amazing. She. Is. Perfect.

"Seth? What are you doing here? Come in!"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, me again... This is the first chapter that I wrote fully without the help of JAPF1999, I hope you liked it, review and let me know! Any ideas are also welcomed, I'm planning on updating this every other day, does that work well? Let me know! :)**


	6. Chapter Six - Secrets

**Chapter Six - Secrets**

Seth slowly walked around her and into her apartment. It was all decorated in whites and pale silvers giving it a light stylish look. Seth heard a small noise from behind him and turned to see she had sat on the silver sofa. She motioned for him to join her.

"So... what can I do for you?" she asked him sweetly.

"Err, well I was thinking you should probably come back to the Reserve with me. There's a lot I need to talk to you about!" he replied unsure.

"Oh, okay.. I need to owl my parents though, I know I'm an adult but they might worry if I just leave, I'll ask them to tell my brothers!" she agreed before hurrying to the desk and scribbling down a message.

"Owl?" asked Seth quizzically.

"Shit.. er yeah?" she said annoyed with her slip of tongue.

"Alright, well we should go, want to catch a plane?" he asked her.

"Nah, I'll just apperate! Hold on to me." she told him.

"Apperate?" he asked but still did as he was told.

'You know what? I don't even care, there is something special about Seth and I know muggles aren't supposed to know about Witchcraft and Wizardry but who cares? I would of probably told him anyway. He's different from all guys. I think he already suspects something about owls, I may as well just apperate.. And he said he had something to tell me, he might secretly be a wizard or something?' Lily thought.

Before he get an answer he was being pulled and felt as if he was going through a tight tube, he couldn't breathe. Then as quickly as it started it was over and they were stood in the woods at the Reserve in America. Seth stumbled and Lily caught his arm.

"Wha-" he started.

"Later! What were you going to tell me?" she cut him off. He took her hand and led her out of the forest and into Emily's house.

"SETH!" someone of the boys shouted at once.

"Hey guys, listen... this is Lily. She's my imprint. We're just going for a walk." he informed everyone at top speed before pulling Lily back out of the house by her hand.

"Seth, what's an imprint?" she asked as they walked to the beach in La Push.

"Lily, listen to me, I have a secret.. promise you won't freak out?" She nodded, "Okay, well I'm a shapeshifter..." he winced waiting for her reaction.

"A who?" she said confused.

"I can change at will into an animal, on my first change I become a wolf, so therefore whenever I change now, I'm in the form of a large wolf." he explained slowly.

"Okay, so what's an imprint?" she moved on.

"What? That's it? You're not curious to know more?" he asked questioningly.

"No to be honest, I've heard of them before... besides, I'm.. I'm a witch." she told him.

"Oh.." was all he could manage.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I won't hurt you! So, what's an imprint?" she asked again.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you enjoyed it, special thanks to: 'Misfit4587', 'JustAnotherPotterFan1999', and 'GirlUnknown' for your reviews, keep them coming!**


	7. Chapter Seven - Questions and Answers

**Chapter Seven - Questions and Answers**

Seth quickly recovered from the slight shock and started, "A shape-shifter, like me, imprints on someone the second they see them. It is like being pulled toward that person, while a glowing heat fills you; the connection with everything else is severed, and only the imprintee, which is you, is left to matter, leaving the shape-shifter, me, with a deep need to provide the imprintee anything you needs or wants. It can be a friendship, a relationship or that similar to a family relationship. It's all up to you- the imprintee." Seth explained.

"Oh, so we are basically bonded?" Lily confirmed.

"Yes.. but it can mean what you want it to mean," he told her, "Now, tell me, why was it just so easy for you to leave? You didn't plan, pack or anything. How is it that quick?"

"Well, in my world, the Wizarding World, once you turn 17 you become a legal adult. You're free to do what you want! Back at home I live by myself even though my cousin Rose and her boyfriend, Scorpius, live in an apartment in the same building. I did send an owl to my parents explaining I've left the country if they need me.. but I'm free to do whatever, plus.. there's something about you so I had to come." she finished blushing.

"That's so cool! So that move-y thing from England to here was magic?" he asked excitedly.

"Yeah, apperation.. dead easy and useful! So what happens if you imprint on a witch?" she wanted to know.

"Well I'm not sure if I'm being honest, the elders might. But whenever we're apart I get this aching.. I need to be near you, with you.. It might have something to do with how I reacted when I first met you as well though.." he trailed off lost in thought.

"Mmm.." was all she said. Honestly she was a little worried, but at the same time she knew there was something different with Seth. Something worth sticking around for. Also when he said he got a kind of aching when they weren't together, reflecting back Lily understood. She had felt it too. She nodded and got up as he made to go back to Emily's house.

Upon arriving everyone said "Hi!", Lily was slightly overwhelmed but she had a sense of belonging among these crazy boys. Suddenly something clicked in her mind as one of them pulled her into a big bear hug.

"Are they all... you know, like you?" she whispered to Seth discreetly. She was rewarded with several loud laughs. Surprised she whirled around to see amused faces, "What?" she asked.

"Super sensitive hearing," explained Seth, "they all heard, and that gives you your answer, yes they are."

"Oh. Okay, sorry guys! I would've asked but I didn't want to appear rude. That's pretty cool though, especially with the great hearing.. What else can you do?" she asked, eyes wide with wonder.


	8. Chapter Eight - AN

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm currently writing a new story, it's called ''What If?''. It will be up and running before the end of this weekend, I would love it if you could check it out, it's been really fun writing about and will most likely be updated more regularly than this story. Thank you for sticking with me on this one while I haven't uploaded in a while. Life's been crazy with exams at the moment! Any helpful comments or things you would like to see than please review or PM me. I've just added a new chapter to this story too, hope you like it! Let me know!**

**Thanks, -eyechange x **


End file.
